1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy igloo device for resting on the ground. More specifically, the present invention relates to a toy igloo device which when covered with snow takes on an appearance of an Eskimo dwelling.
2. Information Disclosure Statement.
In the winter time, children often enjoy playing in the snow and such play sometimes includes the collecting of snow together in order to make a snow fort or igloo.
The making of a toy igloo includes compacting blocks of snow to form building blocks. Such building blocks are arrayed first as a circular base and then with succeeding layers of the blocks each having a slightly smaller diameter to an underlying layer so that as the building proceeds, a dome shaped enclosure is formed.
However, the aforementioned procedure for building a toy igloo type structure from blocks of snow is time consuming and requires considerable building skill and patience.
Furthermore, although the resultant igloo when properly constructed may last through the winter, such igloo will melt if the temperature rises during a warm spell in the winter. Such melting of a toy igloo can prove to be very disappointing to a young child especially after spending much time on building such igloo from individual blocks of ice or snow.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problem associated with known toy igloo devices by the provision of a device which includes a dome shaped housing having pockets for the reception therein of snow. The arrangement is such that when the housing is assembled, snow during a snow fall will cover the housing so that the housing takes on an appearance of an Eskimo dwelling.
Furthermore, snow can be hand-packed onto the pockets of the housing so that the housing resembles an Eskimo dwelling or igloo.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a toy igloo device that over-comes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements and that makes a considerable contribution to the art of providing children""s toys and the like.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.
The present invention relates to a toy igloo device for resting on the ground. The device includes a dome shaped housing which defines an enclosure and an entrance. The housing includes a plurality of selectively interlocked sections with each section having an edge which rests on the ground. The first section defines a first opening and a second section is disposed adjacent to the first section and defines a second opening. The first and the second openings cooperate with each other to define the entrance.
Each of the sections has an external surface which defines at least two pockets for the reception therein of snow. The arrangement is such that when the sections are interlocked, with the edges of the sections resting on the ground, snow is received and gathered within the pockets such that the toy igloo takes on an appearance of an Eskimo dwelling.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the housing includes four interlocking sections.
Also, each of the sections includes a first lateral ridge which defines a plurality of holes. A second lateral ridge is spaced from the first ridge with the second ridge defining a further plurality of holes. The arrangement is such that adjacent sections interlock when the holes of the first ridge are aligned with the further holes of an adjacent section. A fastener extends through a hole of the first ridge and an aligned further hole of an adjacent second ridge for fastening together the first ridge of a second section to a second ridge of an adjacent first section. Each of the edges cooperates with an edge of an adjacent section so that the edges define an arc, with the arc resting on the ground.
The first section includes a first rib and the second section includes a second rib so that the first and second ribs cooperate together to define the entrance. The first rib defines a plurality of apertures and the second rib defines a further plurality of apertures. The igloo device also includes an entry which is secured to the entrance, the entry having an inverted U-shaped portion which defines a plurality of bores. Each of the bores is aligned with a corresponding aperture of the first and the second rib. A plurality of anchors are arranged such that each anchor extends through one of the apertures and aligned bores for anchoring the entry to the entrance.
The igloo according to the present invention also includes a vent cap which is secured to the interlocking sections for venting the enclosure.
More specifically, the vent cap includes a cylindrical chimney having a first and a second end. An extension is disposed coaxially relative to the chimney, the extension having a first and a second extremity. The first extremity is secured to the second end of the chimney.
Additionally, each of the sections further defines a lip so that the lip is disposed remote from the edge. The arrangement is such that when the sections are interlocked, each lip conforms to a lip of an adjacent section so that the lips define an outlet which cooperates with the vent cap.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, each section includes four rows of pockets with the pocket adjacent to the edge being larger than a pocket disposed remote from the edge.
More specifically, each pocket decreases in size from the pocket adjacent to the edge.
Many variations and modifications of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the annexed claims.